CoopxKat Songfic Gift
by toonfangrl
Summary: The first songfic about CoopxKat so far. The song is Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Christmas gift to all CoopxKat fans, especially two special friends of mine.


**Whew, made it just in time. It's only December 24 2011 7:47 pm where I am.**

**Anyway, this is a special Christmas gift for my friends coopkat53 and o0dark-assasin0o, and all the other CoopxKat fans in the world. I meant to post this yesterday, but my laptop was taken.**

**And to get things straight:**

**1) I do not support this pairing, but I do respect it. I would like it if they were at least friends.**

**2) This is my first time writing a songfic or a romance, so sorry if it isn't good.**

**Disclaimer: Rob Boutilier owns Kid vs Kat and Three Days Grace own the song Over and Over.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel it every day, it's all the same<strong>_

Coop Burtonburger woke up one morning and already knew what his day would be like. He would have breakfast while arguing with his sister, fight with Kat, play video games with Dennis, pretend to drool over Fiona, fight with Kat, get yelled at by his dad & Millie, and lay in his room wondering why he loved someone who'd never love back, and cry himself to sleep and dream about her. It was like that every day.

_**It brings me down but I'm the one to blame**_

He's felt that way since the day she came into his life. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he knew she would never feel the same. Besides, she was an alien cat and he was a human. So he tried to hide his feelings by fighting with her every day. But that only hurt him more.

_**I've tried everything to get away**_

"WHAT?" Millie nearly shrieked.

"I love Kat," Coop repeated. "I just want to know what you think I should do. I'm just so confused."

"Well, maybe you should tell her how you really feel about her, or at least stop fighting." Millie replied after she had calmed down a bit.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks for understanding Millie." Coop said, and he gave his sister a hug.

_**So here I go again**_

_**Chasing you down again**_

_**Why do I do this?**_

Coop had tried to take his sisters' advice, but it didn't work. He was going to give Kat a special breakfast in bed and tell her how he felt. But she was awake and thought it was a trick. They ended up fighting, just like they did every day, and it always hurt them more emotionally than physically.

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I try not to**_

He didn't know it, but Kat actually felt the same way about him. She didn't know why she did, but she also thought that Coop would never love her back. Every fight they had would leave her crying to sleep. But she couldn't help but fall for him over and over again.

_**It feels like every day stays the same**_

_**It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**_

Kat was watching as Coop and Fiona were hanging out at the mall. They weren't really shopping, but Fiona kept putting on outfits that would make Coop drool over her. Not that it would matter what she wore-Coop has been placed under her spell ever since he first laid eyes on her. Kat really hated Fiona, but killing her would only make Coop hate her more. If only she knew that she was the one casting the spell.

_**So here I go again**_

_**Chasing you down again**_

_**Why do I do this?**_

Kat tried to act nicer towards the boy. She didn't tear up his homework anymore, and she stopped making plans or inventions that would be used for destroying him or invading the Earth. But even when she would try to deliver fishy frisky bits to her home planet, Coop would assume it was an evil scheme and they would end up fighting again. _Why do I have to do this? _They would both wonder.

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I try not to**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**You make me fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**You don't even try**_

Millie found her brother sobbing in his shambled room. She slowly crept up to him, sat down, and slowly rubbed his back. "It didn't work, did it?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Why did I have to fall for her, if all she does is break my heart?" he whispered.

"Maybe you should try to…get over her," Millie suggested. Coop didn't reply he was thinking it over.

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head **_

_**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**_

It wasn't easy to get over her. He couldn't stop thinking about her, which only brought him more pain. He became less social and more emo, which worried everyone. He never fought with Kat anymore, or does things that would make him happy. Well, he still did, but he rarely smiled. He always felt numb and emotionless, and didn't talk as much as he used to. His temper grew shorter and shorter each day, and often yelled at everyone over nothing. It was like he had become a different person.

_**I know what's best for me, but I want you instead**_

One day while at the Skate Park, Fiona decided to confront Coop about whatever was bothering him. She moved over to him and asked, "Coop, what's wrong?" When he didn't answer, she said "Coop you can tell me anything, I'll still love you."

"That's the problem," Coop said. "I-I don't love you."

"What do you mean? Who do you love then?" Fiona asked demandingly.

_Well Cooper, it's now or never. _A voice in Coop's head told him. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "I…I love Kat." He finally said.

Fiona's eyes grew as wide as the tires on a monster truck. "What? I can't believe you! Why would you love your worst enemy, a hairless, freaky, ugly-"Fiona began to rant, but stopped when Coop suddenly kicked her in the knee. He was enraged by what Fiona was saying about the girl he loved. He ran off crying all the way home. Kat was hiding in the bushes the whole time and saw everything.

_**I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

After Coop got home, he almost completely demolished the whole house. He felt as if someone had stabbed a knife through his heart. He also completely lost his sanity, so he had no control of actions. He never felt so much hatred in his whole life. He was mad at his friends, his family, and the whole world. But he was mainly mad at himself, for falling in love in the first place.

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I try not to**_

Coop was lying on the floor singing this to himself when Kat walked over to him. When he turned away, she pressed a button on her collar and said: "Coop, I know what happened with you and Fiona at the skate park today." Coop swiveled his head, his eyes wide in shock. "And I just wanted to let you know, I feel the same way." Kat continued, and then planted a kiss on Coops' lips.

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**You make me fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over  
><strong>__**You don't even try to**_

At first Coop was startled, but then he held Kat in his arms to bring her closer and kiss her back. They continued to kiss for a while until they saw a flash of white light. Wondering what it was, they immediately let go and turned over to the direction of the flash. Millie was standing there with a camera in one hand, a picture of Kat and Coop kissing in the other hand, and a mischievous sneer on her face. She suddenly ran up the stairs, and Coop and Kat chased after her. Looks like they're finally together, Millie smiled as they chased her all around the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I love sibling bonding, I had Coop tell Millie instead of Dennis like in all the other fics. I don't care if I made her OOC, that's how I portray her. She's one of my half OCs.<strong>

**At least they're happy. I'm just not in the Christmas spirit this year.**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and tell me what you thought. I really need advice on romances and especially songfics.**

**Tootie: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
